


A Shift Darker

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Sequence, Other, just pronouns, no names, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Wherein Padmé chooses differently, but the Galaxy is on course anyway.





	1. Padmé

She didn't say anything. The cart rolled into the arena, and she kept the words to herself. He did not need to hear that his love might be stirring feelings in her. She didn't need to confess emotions that were suspect. His manners had been impetuous at best and boorish at worst. He was young, he was too powerful, and he was not fully grounded in the same morals she carried.

She said nothing, she gave no kiss, and she held fast to her course.

Let him mature, let him learn to be a friend before seeking her full heart.


	2. Anakin

Why had she not seen it? They were meant to be together, and yet she… she had pushed him away. She had rejected him. Now, just past the onslaught of war against all she held dear, she held herself aloof, speaking words of mere friendship when they were destined for one another.

He'd known that over half of his life! How could she be so blind? Why would she not listen?

His teacher was no help, sending him on countless missions to 'forget about her', to move past it.

There would be no moving past it, short of their deaths.


	3. Sheev

This was absolutely perfect to his plans, for the Chosen One was in misery, feeling betrayed by the one he had relied on for so long, while hopelessly pining for the girl that had thrown events in disarray ten years prior.

All he had to do was keep fracturing the bonds, keep his future apprentice in such emotional straits, and all would come to pass just as he had foreseen.

The galaxy was soon to be his, with the hated Jedi dead of their own hubris and blind adherence to a code of emotional poverty.

Life could not be better.


	4. Anakin

His men understood him. They resented the restrictions in how the war would be handled. They chafed at being slaves to the Republic, once they could think past their training. He encouraged that, as his simmering anger and rage at the injustice of the Jedi fighting the war on their backs built. 

He led them to question, to spread the discontent to others. He told them to make their brothers see the only way to win was to take complete control of everything. Only then would their brothers stop dying.

The men were his, and the Jedi would pay fully.


	5. Padmé

The years had not changed his fascination with her, and she did feel… something for him. There were times when he was almost the kind of man she could respect. A strong leader with his eye on the safety of those that looked to him was, after all, a bit of a virtue among her people.

But then… then he would be so cold and harsh. His disaffection from the Order, especially the push and pull of his relationship with Kenobi, left her worried.

Yet, if she could pull him fully into the light, she had to try her best.


	6. Sheev

The Republic belonged to him, the Jedi were dead, and his Chosen One was leashed tightly to him, bound in a suit that kept him weakened just enough to avoid the usual assassination attempts. He could not be more pleased… except for one small thing.

Along the edge of his awareness, he thought there was a loose end. The woman had vanished, and glimpses of her in the tortured thoughts of his Chosen One, she had been heavy with a child.

If a child of Skywalker survived, the future grew murky, threatening his eternal rule.

That could not be allowed.


End file.
